The Fairies
by Celestioa
Summary: The fairy tail team runs into Axelimus, and things get interesting.
"Hey Natsu! I got an interesting mission! Wanna come along!" A girl said.

It was a rather short girl with long brown hair, which was braided and tied off with a blue bauble at the end. She had brown eyes and had a nice body. Her hair braid went over her right shoulder.

She wore a dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area being yellow, and the part that covered her stomach red.

"Sure! Let's get Lucy and the others to go along!" Natsu called.

"Alright! Guys! We got a job to do!" The girl said loudly.

A blonde girl with keys on her belt, a guy with grey hair, and a blue cat.

"Great. Everyone's here. Let's go." The red haired girl said.

"You can take us there Ruby?" The blonde girl said to the cat girl.

"Alright, but make sure you can keep up Lucy! You too Erza!" Ruby said with a smile.

"You too Gray!" Natsu said.

"Shut up fire pig!" Gray said.

She led them all to a secluded town. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Erza asked.

There was an explosion and they saw someone land in front of them.

It was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a strange glowing dragon necklace. His clothes were slightly torn and he looked exhausted.

He turned and noticed the others. "Oh hey! What brings you here?" He asked.

"For a job request." Ruby said feeling awkward.

"Oh, I sent that request." The boy said.

"You did? What do you need?" Ruby asked.

"I was just looking for someone to hang out with a little." The boy said looking embarrassed.

"Cmon! This is ridiculous, let's get out of here." Lily said.

The boy sighed and turned around. "Hey, come on. We have nothing better to do." Lucy said.

"Besides, doesn't he seem odd?" Erza said.

"He doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen." Ruby said.

"Everyone get back!" He suddenly exploded.

They all jumped back as a massive furred beast came from the ground.

"I got this!" Natsu said.

He breathed in and a blast of fire burst from his mouth, engulfing the beast in flames.

"Woah." The boy said.

"Yeah, I bet that monster is gone now!" Ruby said.

The beast was cooked up and burnt all over. "Thanks. I owe you one." The boy said.

"Oh! My name is Axelimus, but call me what you want." Axelimus said.

"I'm Natsu! And this is my buddy happy." Natsu said.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"I'm Gray." Gray said simply.

"I'm Nova. May I ask why you posted a job request of the board though?" She asked.

"Well, I'm really lonely, and I get desperate sometimes." Axelimus said.

"Well then you're just a creep!" She yelled.

"That may be so, but you aren't a very good person for saying that." Axelimus said.

Ruby look hurt. "Geez, don't look so hurt, you have to be able to take in what you deal out." Axelimus said.

"Um... I think we should... Get going." Lucy said.

"Alright. Thanks for staying a little." Axelimus said with a smile.

"No! I'm not letting you get away with calling me a bad person." Nova snapped.

"Well... I'm not taking it back. I don't like it when people call me names." Axelimus said.

"No one does idiot! You're just a creep! Paying people to hang out with you!" Ruby yelled. Axelimus raised an eyebrow.

"Nova, take it easy a little." Lucy said.

"No. I suppose I am a bit of a creep. Ruby, I'm sorry for calling you a bad person." Axelimus said.

"... Apology accepted." Ruby said sighing. "Sorry for calling you a creep."

"I just don't like being alone." Axelimus said.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"Well... It's a really long long story." Axelimus said.

"Since you're here, I might as well show you around the city." Axelimus said.

He started to walk and the Fairy Tail members followed them.

"Here is the community center... And here is where we go to eat most commonly, and this is the city hall." Axelimus said.

A man wearing a suit looked at them. "Ah Fairy Tail members. Have you come for the job we posted?" He asked.

"But... I thought he did." Ruby said.

"Oh. Axelimus. He's just a leech that uses the profit of this city for his own use." The man said.

Axelimus snorted as he looked away. "Come with me so I can discuss what the job specified for." The man said.

As they went went in, Ruby hesitated and looked at Axelimus. "Don't worry! I'll wait here." He called with a smile. Ruby smiled as she went inside.

The man led them to a large room and they got seated.

"Thank you for coming, my name is Mayor Dewyard. I am te mayor of this city and I am glad you chose to do this job." Dewyard said.

"I think we already took care of that monster, Axelimus helped us defeat someone sort of furry beast." Ruby said.

"No, it's not the beast, I want you to make Axelimus leave this city." Dewyard said.

"Why? He seems nice." Ruby said.

"Apparently you don't know what a freeloader he is. I expect you to fufill my needs and get him removed." Dewyard said.

"With all respects sir, I believe you need to reconsider that statement." Erza said.

"Excuse me, I do not need to be told what to do but a couple of lowly wizards and their guild! I expect to fufill my needs. Now leave!" He yelled.

The fairy tail members were escorted out and they saw Axelimus on his back looking up.

"Um, Axelimus?" Ruby asked.

He got up and looked at them. "Oh hey. How'd it go?" Axelimus asked with a smile.

"Dewyard wants you to leave the city." Ruby said straightforwardly.

Axelimus was quiet. "I suppose I should have seen that coming." He layed back down and sighed.

"I'm not just gonna leave though. This is my hometown, and also where my mom raised me." Axelimus said.

He got up and looked at them. "We will make you leave by force." Erza said.

"Guys- let's try not to-" Ruby noticed Axelimus trembling.

"No, not like that. I'll leave, but I'll come back to visit." Axelimus said.

He turned his back and Ruby was about to say something, but stopped.

"But when you go back to claim your reward, be careful, I know you all felt the strange magic waved that came from the city hall." Axelimus said.

They all flinched as they watched him leave the area. Ruby looked down unhappily. "Don't worry about him." Lucy said to Ruby.

"I know, but something was different about him. Hopefully we'll see him again." Ruby said.

"Now let's go and collect our reward." Natsu said with a grin. They went back inside and Ruby became more aware of the magic pulsing from under them. They opened the main door and saw Dewyard sitting with a grin.

"Thank you for getting rid of Axelimus, now no one can stop me!" He said with a nasty tone.

"Excuse me?" Erza said.

He pressed a button and they all fell down a trapdoor. They crashed and landed in a dark room.

The magic in area was painful to Ruby. "Ow! What's wrong with this place!" She said staggering.

A lamp lit up and Ruby managed to look up. A screen then buzzed and Dewyard appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to the syphon chamber. Do you feel that magical pulse? It's actually syphon beams that will slowly syphon your power as we speak!" Dewyard said.

"Ugh! It... Hurts." Ruby said. She fell to the ground.

Lucy and Happy are also starting to stagger. Ruby was getting real weak.

"What's happening! Im feeling weaker..." Gray said.

"Hold on everyone!" Erza said.

"What do we do!" Natsu said. His fist burst into flames and he punched the wall. It did nothing, not even a scratch.

"Nice try! The walls are made of a magic resistant iron. So you won't be able to destroy it!" Dewyard said.

After a few minutes Dewyard grunted. "I'm impressed, all the others that were before you would've fallen by now." Dewyard said.

"W-what do you mean others!" Ruby said panting.

"I will admit, Axelimus isn't weak. He tried to rescue them even though the others hated him. Look to your left." Dewyard said.

They all turned left slowly and saying a massive amount of chambers with other people in them. They have all passed out.

"A-are they..." Ruby sputtered.

"No, they're just knocked out because I took all their powers. They are still alive." Dewyard said.

"Then we still have a chance!" Erza said.

"What?!" Dewyard said.

"Give the rest of your power to Ruby! Quickly!" Erza said.

They all nodded and a small stream of magic flowed from of all of them and into Ruby.

Ruby slowly got up and she glowed red. "Please... Help us Axelimus... Help... Me." She said before she fell to the ground.

Axelimus suddenly looked up as he heard Ruby's voice in his head. "She needs help!" He said breaking a run to the city.

He then clenched his teeth as he reached the town hall, bringing a crowd with him in surprise.

He then focused and he started to flow a starry blue.

Ruby started to lose vision when there was suddenly an enormous boom. There was another boom and the fairy tail members got up as the syphoning stopped.

"You guys alright!" Someone above them called.

Ruby looked up and saw Axelimus with a worried look. "We're fine!" Ruby called, just a bit tiredly.

"What do you think you're doing!" Someone said to Axelimus.

"You're son never returned, did he?" Axelimus said.

"H-huh?" The person said.

"The reason he hasn't returned was because Mayor Dewyard held him captive." Axelimus said.

"Don't believe him! He only tells lies and takes from the city!" Dewyard said.

The crowd then started to cheer for Dewyard. "Believe what you will, but I'll show you." Axelimus said.

Axelimus jumped down and helped Ruby up. "Let's get you guys up." Axelimus said.

"Wait-" Ruby then fell on Axelimus. "There are others over there."

Axelimus nodded. "Hold on." He whispered and Ruby got against a wall.

He looked at all the chamber and he glowed a starry blue. The people in the chambers turned slightly blue and he destroyed the chambers.

They all fell down and Natsu suddenly burst into flames. "Yes! My magic is back!" Natsu roared breathing fire.

The others then took a deep breath and got up.

"Huh? Axelimus?" They said.

"Listen up! Dewyard has captured you all and at syphoned your powers!" Axelimus said.

"What you are feeling is your magic returning to you guys! Please take your time to get out, I will help you if you need to!" Axelimus called.

They all nodded and they all jumped up the hole. The crowd stopped cheering and some parents went to their children that have been captured.

"Thanks for helping up." Erza said jumping up.

"Thanks! We owe you one!" Natsu said jumping up. Lucy waved as Happy carried we up.

"So heavy!" Happy whined.

"You shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Ready to go back up?" Axelimus asked Ruby.

"Hold on. There's something want to do." Ruby said.

Axelimus turned and saw she was blushing with smiling happily. Her eyes seemed half open.

She ran over and gave him a large hug. "That's for saving us, thank you." She said.

Axelimus turned red but shook his head, but he still had a smile.

Axelimus carried her as he jumped out the hole. He set her on the ground and the eyes Dewyard.

He noticed and tried to run away. Axelimus suddenly faded and in front of Dewyard. Everyone stopped chatting and payed attention as he picked Dewyard up.

"Don't hurt me please!" Dewyard cried.

Axelimus looked him in the eye. "I'll leave this to the magic council." He said simply.

"Ha! The magic council doesn't just appear at your command." Dewyard said.

"He's right." Ruby said to Axelimus.

"If only that were true." Axelimus said. There was a blinding light and multiple men in robes with the magic council logo on their robes appeared.

"W-what?!" Dewyard said.

"Dewyard. Stand down and we will take you away without harming you." One said.

"Oh. Lahar, I didn't think you were sent for this." Axelimus said.

"Well, I specifically asked for this. Only because you told us to keep an eye on him." Lahar said.

"Oh, alright then." Axelimus said. He put Dewyard down and Lahar and the Rune Knights seized him.

"We'll judge him accordingly." Lahar said.

"Alright, thanks for coming in such quick notice!" Axelimus said.

"No problem. Tell us when you see something else suspicious." Lahar said.

"Alright! See you guys later!" Axelimus said. They waved as they all dissapeared in a blinding light.

He turned and nodded at everyone. "You guys should choose a new leader." Axelimus said.

As they starting discussing the fairy tail members went to Axelimus.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure. This is the town I grew up from. But..." Axelimus said looking away.

"Well, we could use another fairy tail member." Ruby said.

Axelimus turned and looked doubtful. "Yeah! We would love a wizard like you!" Lucy said.

"Well..." Axelimus said looking at their hopeful faces.

"Alright." Axelimus said.

"Yay!" Ruby said. Something then bolted in her head and she looked at Celestioa with curiosity.

They went to Magnolia Town and to a large guild hall.

Natsu suddenly kicked the door yelling. "We made it back alive!"

He was answered by a lot chatter as they walked in. "Woah... This place is pretty nice." Axelimus said.

There was a boom and Axelimus looked alarmed. "Don't worry, Natsu and Gray are having a small fight." Erza said.

Axelimus turned and saw them fighting and nearly destroying everything.

"Small is an understatement." Axelimus said uneasily.

There was loud chatter and everyone started to fight as well. Natsu tumbled onto Erza and made her to the ground.

"Perhaps I'll teach you a lesson myself!" Erza said throwing him back and charging into the fight.

"Well, let's get comfortable." Axelimus said.

They sat at the bar and a white haired girl walk to them. "Hello there! Are you new here?" She asked.

"He helped us in mission we just had a lot, so we brought him here." Ruby said.

"Ok! My name is Mirajane. Nice to meet you, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Axelimus, nice to meet the she-devil herself." Axelimus said. Mirajane looked surprised.

"Well, I didn't think anyone remembered that!" Mirajane said embarrassed.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Ruby was cut off as a chair slammed into Axelimus.

"It's no big deal, they'll shake it off." He got with with a turkey. "After all, they seem to learn." He got burnt by Natsu's breath attack.

He turned, slightly annoyed. "Have you not learned anything from almost being killed!" He snapped. A large table slammed in his face.

"Very well..." He jumped into the back. "I'll have to kick all your butts!"

Ruby started laughing and she smiled. "Seems like you guys are getting along." Mirajane said.

"Well, he saved me and the others. So I hope he stays around." Ruby said.

"Awww, someone has a crush on him!" Mirajane teased. "Axelimus! Come here please!"

Axelimus jumped over the fighting mass and landed next to Ruby, who was red.

"Hey did you know-" Mirajane was cut off as Ruby put her hands over Mirajane's mouth.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry!" Ruby said completely embarrassed.

Axelimus smiled. "Alright, but if you need something, let me know." He said.

Something slammed into his back and he saw Natsu with a grin on his face. "Don't think you can just leave the fight like that!" He growled.

"Alright! I'll play it like that!" Axelimus said. He picked up Natsu and threw him into Gray, charging back into the fight.

Ruby sighed but was still red. "Love at first sight doesn't exist, you know that Mirajane." Ruby said.

"But you would look so cute together!" Mirajane said.

Ruby put her head on the bar table, but couldn't help but smile.

About an hour later Axeiimus sat next to Ruby and he put his head on the table. "Man, I'm tired." He muttered.

"It's getting dark out. I think we should all call it a night." Ruby said.

"Good idea." Axelimus said. He got up and stretched.

"Sleepover at Ruby's?" Natsu said.

"Sleepover at Ruby's." Lucy said.

"Wait what?!" Ruby said.

"Sounds like fun." Erza said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Gray said.

"Now hold on! I'm not sure you want to-" Ruby cut herself off as they started to chatter.

"Might as well go along with it." Axelimus whispered in her ear.

"Are you coming to?!" Ruby said.

"Well yeah!" Axelimus said.

"Fine. Let's go." Ruby said.

They walked to a large house and they went inside, which had nice furniture. It even had a backyard training area.

"Sweet!" Natsu said.

"Very classy." Erza said.

"Dang. It's nicer than Lucy's place." Gray said.

"Let's train!" Natsu said running the backyard, the others following him.

Multiple dummy suddenly stood up and Natsu took them out as they repeatedly popped up again.

"You'll never get anywhere with bad technique like that." Axelimus said. "Let me show you how it's done."

As Axelimus showed Natsu technique Lucy, Ruby, and Erza started to talk.

"Have you heard if Wendy, Gajeel, and the thunder legion came back from their job?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think they have, but I'm sure they're just fine." Erza said.

"Yea, with half the city destroyed." Ruby said slouching.

"Who knows. And it will shock them that we got a new member to the team." Erza said.

"Axelimus?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. I don't think he knows anyone else anyway." Lucy said.

There was a boom and they saw Gray and Natsu in a fight, firing fire and ice everywhere. Axelimus trudged over to the girls.

"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." Axelimus said exhaustedly.

"By the way, I have a question for you." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Ok, what is it?" Axelimus said.

"How did you know we were in trouble? I sent a flare signal. Only someone of higher or equal power to myself can hear it. How come you can?" Ruby said.

"I guess it's because I'm stronger than you. Not in a mean way of course." Axelimus said.

"No offense taken, but how strong at you?" Ruby said.

"Well... I don't wanna say, but I can get really scary." Axelimus said.

"... Alright." Ruby said unsatisfied.

Axelimus then grunted. He raised a hand and a flaming starry blue orb formed on his hand.

"My magic is an all-around type. Capable of healing and destroying things." He explained. Ruby and the others looked interested. Natsu and Gray even stopped to see what he was doing.

He raised his hand and something formed behind him.

Natsu started to flinch as a dragon of Axelimus's energy formed.

"You can touch the dragon I you want, I use some protection magic to just make sure you can touch her." Axelimus said.

Natsu touched it's head and it grunted, sniffing his hand.

"But-" Ruby sputtered.

"Magic is amazing. You can do many things with magic, especially ability-type magic." Axelimus said.

Lucy and Erza have also touched the dragon and Happy got on its back.

"Don't worry Polaris, they are friends." Axelimus said when he noticed Polaris shaking.

Polaris relaxed and fell to the ground looking tired.

"Now how are you tired! You just got here!" Axelimus complained.

Polaris shrugged before rolling over, the fairy tail members jumping back.

"I swear, she gets lazier every time I summon her." Axelimus said.

"You summoned her? Like celestial spirit magic?" Lucy asked overhearing.

"Sort of, creatures like these come from a different universe, and i have the ability to summon them, though it drains my magic every second. Just like celestial spirit magic." Axelimus said.

He then yawned. "But it's getting kinda late... Ima get some sleep." He said. He leaned against Polaris and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Good night!" The others said.

"We should get to bed too before it gets too late." Erza said.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu said.

They went inside, but Ruby stayed out. "Good night Axel..." She said.

She changed into a night gown and went to bed, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
